Which formula for Power?
by Loyalty counts
Summary: "Use gravitational potential energy." she Jumped as she heard the voice. The handsome blonde stood like a god, in his emerald eyes twinkling with amusement and curiosity. "Do you even know the meaning of do not disturb?" she asked. He raised his eyes and took the pencil from her hand. "Hey!" she protested. OR where Misaki hates power and Takumi is there to help her. [AU] R&R


**Which formula for power?**

Pulling her hair out, she tried to recall all the formulas she had learnt.

"Half into mvsquare, g*p*h, ugh which one should I use?"

"Use gravitational potential energy." she Jumped as she heard the voice.

The handsome blonde stood like a god, in his emerald eyes twinkling with amusement and curiosity.

"Do you even know the meaning of do not disturb?" she asked.

He raised his eyes and took the pencil from her hand. "Hey!" she protested as he underlined a few things in her sheet.

"There you go. I hope that you understand why." he said, before leaving her alone completely confused.

She glanced at his work and her mind started working at top speed.

"….10 m/s * 3.4* 54 will give me…." she took her calculator out and started to punch the numbers down.

And then started running towards that guy.

"Hey wait!" she yelled as she caught the glimpse of him. He was walking like a lonely teenager, his hands in his pocket with his gaze wandering. He had a lollipop in his mouth. What intrigued her was his intelligent emerald green eyes that looked so lonely.

"How did you know that we had to use that formula? Even the formula for kinetic energy was there." she asked, completely confused.

He grinned, "Is Misa-chan asking my help?" She scowled then realized that he had used her job name.

With her heart flying, she looked at him; flabbergasted.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, over here." he pointed to his heart.

She blushed. He turned around and started to walk again until Misaki woke up from her trance.

"Wait! You haven't answered my question yet!" she said after him.

He turned and glanced at the book then at her. He knew all about her, her ailing father and poor status. and the fact that she was trying to reach the top.

"I can help you in only one condition." he finally offered.

She blinked her eyes before it got digested, "What condition?"

"That you would hang out with me every day at lunch." he didn't mean to sound to _clingy_ , but finding every other boy staring at her like a meat, made him every-oh-so- _jealous_.

Without thinking, she agreed and went to her class, in which even he sat in the back.

* * *

She tried her hardest to concentrate, however his _green eyes_ were distracting.

" _Great, all I need is distraction before my exams,"_ she scolded herself when she missed what the teacher last said.

Packing her things, she felt hot breath on her neck, making her shiver. Jerking her head, she came face to face with the guy she met in the morning.

"Usui Takumi, I want to talk to you!" a timid looking girl shyly came up to him, beside Misaki ignoring the fact that he was paying his attention to Misaki,

Despite the fact that he was now gone, she felt her blood rushing to her cheeks, shuddering as she remembered the feeling when she felt his hot breath.

" _Breathe, Misaki. Just breathe."_ she reminded herself.

She strode out of her class only to meet the passing ghost of the girl from earlier with her sobs heartbroken. She found him waiting, leaning on the wall next to the door. Anger rushed in her veins as the culprit stood _nonchalantly_.

"So, you are the one who makes all girls cry every single time I find them, huh. I never thought I would have _you_ in my class." an evil smile spread across her face as the dark aura surrounded her. Other students back away from the intense atmosphere, but _he_ didn't budge.

"Come on, Ayuzawa, remember our _deal_?" he said, grabbing her arm.

Staring at the way he caught her _arm_ , sent mini nuclear bombs blowing up in the background. She kept glaring, scowling and shooting murderous looks at whoever her eyes landed on.

Poor Yukimura was a poodle of tears when the other found him shivering in the corner.

"Relax, she just confessed to me." he said.

She dropped her jaw, "And you rejected her. Seriously, Usui (She just learnt his name) how dare you make girls cry? Can't you be nice to them?" she said, irritated.

He leaned forward and smirked. "I can't accept everyone's confession when I don't feel the same. Would you want me to break their heart after accepting?" she blushed as she realized how close he had come.

Pushing him away, she pulled her past paper out.

"Tell me, which formulas are used for power." she said, already turning into a _study geek_.

He glanced at her formula sheet and was awed she would take her time to list down all the formulas by herself.

He took a pencil from her bag, (without her permission of course) and swiftly placed arrows.

"Power=Work done/Time taken, so work done has the same unit as energy that is joules. Therefore, in the topic of motion, you can use the formula of either gape or kinetic energy. But however, if you wanted to use it in electricity, you will have to locate the voltage, current and time. if you locate resistance, make sure you find its voltage and current. Since Resistance is inversely proportional with Current, it would get divided from voltage. And then you can use the values of voltage and current from that in your formula of power. That's it." he said.

She smacked her head, "How could I have missed that?"

He sipped his juice and continued to openly stare at her as she solved another question.

After a few minutes she kept her pencil down. And looked at him, only to blush and scowl.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you look so beautiful." he simply replied.

She gobs smacked him. "You tell me you are not interested with anyone. And here you are flirting with me. Is this your way of rejecting people? I bet you did the same with her too." she glared at him.

He smirked, "When you look at me like that, it turns me on."

Her eyes widened and she smacked his head before leaving the cafeteria.

He sat there, chuckling like he just saw something extremely amusing.

* * *

"Welcome, Sir. I hope-You!" She exclaimed in pure shock.

Today was her turn to welcome masters and madams alike. And she hadn't expected him.

He smiled at her and held something in his hand dangling loosely.

"I believe you forgot this in the cafeteria." he said, handing her the trinket. She snatched it and kept it.

"Move on," he told her, before seating himself in the corner.

She stood there, shocked by the fact that he knew about her crush on Shintani Hinata.

* * *

As she gazed at the trinket with tears, she couldn't help but be grateful that he'd returned it to her. rather, couldn't believe it after witnessing that possessive look in his eyes.

"He moved on, didn't he?" she nodded her head, already knowing who it was.

"He knew about it. But he didn't think I would be hurt when he made a joke out of it. And left me alone."

She still looked strong, refusing the waves to push her down.

He straightens himself, "You just need the power to overcome you fear and forget him. he wasn't worth it." he said behind his shoulder.

She was stunned, such a small thing and such a big sentiment.

She enclosed her fingers over the locket. Power to move on, huh.

With a final glance, her hand went back to her side, empty.

And the trinket was on the park ground, in the cool grass.

* * *

A young man with blonde hair and emerald eyes emerged from the shadows and smiled.

"And also, the power to love." he said, glancing at her retreating figure one last time.

As the cold wind flew by, he smiled as his eyes ran through the pencil.

Usui Takumi didn't bother giving her that when he went to her workplace.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So here is a little something, I have been feeling so frustrated about (Misaki's feelings mirror mine, no joke.)**_

 _ **while studying, I have come across so many questions of power and myself got so confused just couldn't help pull my hair out. And also, to satisfy my mom that I have actually been paying to attention to physics. Or else I wouldn't be remembering these formulas at all. XD**_

 _ **So, I decided to let it out by writing this one-shot while laughing how stupid I am being.**_

 _ **And also, I do hope you enjoy this one-shot or moment or whatever you call it. Would love to read your reviews (yeah, call me idiot, desperate, greedy but I live on them, what can you say?)  
Favorite, review and follow.**_

 _ **See ya later and don't forget to please please please pray for my exams. I am feeling downright horrible for not studying and then studying and not updating that one chapter. I am seriously torn as I don't know how to go about. Do pray when you remember this author whenever you can.**_

 _ **And I hope you are having a good day!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
